Polycarbonate (PC) resins, which are widely used as an interior/exterior material for electric/electronic products including mobile phones, are subjected to clear-coating or subjected to painting after injection molding so as to realize various colors and prevent generation of scratches in an actual use. However, during clear-coating or painting, a dilution solvent permeates into a polycarbonate resin, causing deterioration in mechanical properties.
Recently, the number of processes for painting after injection molding has been reduced in order to reduce process costs. Accordingly, there is a need for a polycarbonate resin having good appearance without being subjected to painting.
In other words, it is necessary to develop a polycarbonate resin which can have good properties in terms of both impact resistance and appearance regardless of performing painting.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a method in which a polycarbonate resin is blended with an expensive siloxane-polycarbonate copolymer to improve resistance after painting. However, this method has a problem of an excessive cost burden.
In addition, there has been also proposed a method in which an impact modifier is added to a polycarbonate resin to improve impact resistance after painting. However, this method has a problem in that the impact modifier is likely to be phase-separated from the resin, causing deterioration in appearance.